


Music to Their Ears

by craterdweller



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-12
Updated: 2015-12-12
Packaged: 2018-05-06 09:30:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5411702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/craterdweller/pseuds/craterdweller
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set just after the end of Season 8. Sam is at Area 51 so she can be near Cassie who is attending college. Jack is head of Homeworld Security and living in Washington D.C.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Music to Their Ears

Cassandra Fraiser tumbled into the townhouse she shared with her Aunt Sam, pulling up short when she spotted her Uncle Jack sprawled out on the sofa. She covered her mouth to suppress an excited squeal as she tiptoed past the den and upstairs to her bedroom. After dropping her bag in her room she bounded into the third bedroom which was currently used as an office. “When did Jack get here? You didn’t tell me he was coming tonight!” She accused as she wrapped her aunt in a bear hug.

“He just got in about an hour ago and he wanted to surprise you.”

“He looks exhausted. Is he okay?” She looked towards the open door half expecting Jack to have crept up behind her.

“He’s just tired, Cass. He’s been in diplomatic meetings all week.” Sam frowned. “I don’t think he’s gotten much sleep lately and I doubt that he slept on the plane.”

“He could have canceled. I’d have understood. I’m not a kid anymore.”

“I know, sweetie. But he’s been looking forward to tomorrow night for weeks. He loves taking you to the symphony.”

Cassie smiled. She’d been lucky for someone who’d lost their entire planet. Particularly when it came to her aunt and uncles, who had done their best to step in when her second mother had died. But she was especially grateful to Sam and Jack, who couldn’t have treated her better if she were their own daughter. “Should we let him sleep or should we make him come upstairs to bed?”

“Let him sleep for a while longer. I’ll wake him once I’ve finished up this report.  He won’t be able to sleep in here while I’m typing anyway.”

“You know, you guys could just sleep together. I won’t tell.”

Sam ruffled the girl’s hair, “You know why we can’t Cass.”

“Sam.” At her aunt’s look she gave an exaggerated sigh and rolled her eyes. “Fine. But you are still coming with us tomorrow night, right? Or are you going to wear an elaborate disguise so no one from work will think you’re on a date?” She ducked the pillow turned projectile, and crept quietly down the stairs.

Uncle Jack, or Major General Jack O’Neill as he was known to the rest of the world, slept undisturbed on the couch. Cassie covered him with the throw that her mother had knitted before stepping back to study him. The lines in his face, particularly those around his eyes, had grown deeper, definitely the result of his position as the head of Homeworld Security. Being on the president’s speed dial had to be stressful. But his complexion looked healthy and his mouth was turned up into a small smile. Well, maybe Sam was right. Maybe he just needed to get away from Washington and be with family for a few days. When he started to lightly snore, Cassie thumbed off the flash on her smartphone and took a picture before sending it as a tweet to Sam.

> @science_geek: <picture> #music?

Her phone chimed in alert as her aunt’s reply came back almost instantly.

> @sgc_brat: to my ears at least.

Cassie smiled at her phone, oblivious that Jack was now awake. She shrieked as he grabbed her by the waist and pulled her into a bear hug.

“What are you two getting up to?” He looked first at Cassie, then at Sam who was just coming down the stairs.

“Nothing,” came the twin protestations of innocence before both broke into giggles.

Jack pulled the phone from Cassie’s hand and scowled at the picture of him snoring. “You two just wait. Let’s see how funny it is when I take a picture of the two of you with that green goop all over your face.”

“You wouldn’t dare!” Sam challenged before moving in to join the hug.

Jack merely responded with his trademark cocky smile. Oh boy. They were in for it now.

 

**Author's Note:**

> written for a livejournal challenge: Prompt was #music


End file.
